NANA
by no1needs2no
Summary: Everyone knows Nana Sawada is a civilian. Her husband said so. Her son said so. Even the legendary hitman Reborn didn't find anything to contradict her profile as a Yamato Nadeshiko. Overall, she was harmless. But what if there was more to her story? Perhaps a...Varia connection? (Nana-Centric, canon divergence, triggers marked in chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This story was made from appreciation for the original author and her work.  
Note: This story is set in a different universe from my other KHR fanfic. This story began as an idea that wouldn't just leave me alone. Also, I had no idea Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Character Cards existed. (This story was not created with knowledge about them.)**

**Warning: Expect explicit profanity. There will be Iemitsu-bashing and likely Vongola Nono Bashing (or extreme dislike). Implied Non-consensual intimate contact/actions.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Stranger**

'—_interesting flavor. Now, please tell me step-by-step what you did.' said a familiar male voice._

_'Papa….'_

'_It's lesson time, sweetie.'_

_ 'Then I'd rather be practicing with the knives…' _

_ A woman's voice spoke up behind Her. 'I heard that pup. Let me remind you that you wanted to follow your Papa today."'_

_ 'Mama! I'm not a puppy!'_

_ Slender hands picked Her up, and She instinctively clutched the white shirt of the woman. She leaned into the warmth, and the smell of old books and sunshine enveloped Her. She relaxed and snuggled closer, ignoring the woman's amusement._

_ 'What did you make with your Papa, pup?'_

_ The man chuckled, and She could feel her ears burn as he boasted, 'Our daughter made this all by herself, love. I was not to 'meddle' she said!'_

_ 'She did, did she? Hmm…maybe I should check if she snuck away any sweets.'_

_ The woman started tickling Her belly._

_She erupted into giggles and squirmed wildly. 'Mama, no! Papa help!'_

_ 'Don't worry, sweetling! I'll save you!' The man wrapped both arms around the woman, resting his hands on the slightly smaller set of hands holding Her up. The woman laughed softly as she stilled her fingers and leaned back against the man. _

_ 'Are you sure that's enough to stop me, Husband?' The woman bared her teeth playfully. The man merely raised an eyebrow and looked back at her with soft eyes. _

_She watched as the man press a kiss against the woman's smiling mouth. She could feel Her heart emit fondness towards them, even as part of Her felt exasperated by their public display of affection. She wiggled free from the woman's hold and huffed loudly._

'_Mama! Papa!' She announced impatiently, 'The omelets are getting cold! We have to eat them now!'_

_The man and woman burst into laughter. She could feel Herself smiling in response to the good mood. Her heart felt so incredibly warm and full, She wished this moment could last forever. _

_**remember**__Whatisthis__**remember**__whoarethesepeople__**remeber**__whydoesitfeelsoreal__**remember**_

**Sawada Household, Namimori **

A child with wild curly hair ran out into the hallway, laughing and hollering without a single thought towards the early hour.

"MAMA! I WANT ICE-CREAM! ICE-CREAM! ICE-CREAM!"

"Broccoli-monster no wake-up Mama! Let Mama sleep! I-Pin stop Broccoli-monster!"

"I-pin, Lambo hush! We'll wake up Mama!"

"ICE-CREAM!"

Despite his attempts to keep up, the two energetic five years old ran ahead of their older playmate. To the slightly older boy's annoyance, he kept being delayed by Lambo's traps and randomly thrown objects. He groaned when Lambo managed to hit him with his Spider-Net trap, binding his legs together as he lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

Meanwhile, the loud child burst open a certain bedroom door and ran towards the slender figure in bed. He leaped with a victorious cry that was cut short when the little girl promptly landed next to him on the bed. In his haste to get away, the boy slipped and stumbled against the pillow next to the woman. The girl opened her mouth to scold him, but his sudden frozen form confused her. She carefully walked towards him to see what was wrong. Within seconds, she understood why Lambo fell silent.

The two young children fell into an uncomfortable silence as they exchanged worried looks. Finally, the girl took a deep breath and gently shook the woman's shoulder.

"Mama?" asked I-Pin quietly.

Only trained reflexes allowed the younger children to avoid a collision as the startled woman sat up in bed.

"Oh! This is a surprise!" cried the woman.

"Mama…okay?" asked the girl worriedly.

"Hmm? I feel fine, I-Pin. Goodness me! Look at the time! I need to get up and make breakfast! Why don't you two go brush your teeth and get dressed? Maybe later today, we can visit the park. Wouldn't that be lovely? I'll see you two shortly. I just need to get ready for the day~"

As she spoke, Nana felt the corners of her mouth shift into its usual upward position. Unconsciously, her brow furrowed slightly as the youngest children in her household continued to stare at her. I-Pin's eyes kept darting around Nana's face as though she was trying to look for some hidden clue, and even Lambo was unusually serious with no loud cries or jokes. Nana tilted her head to the side in confusion, and the faintest twinge of genuine worry began to creep into her heart. She flinched as a sharp pain suddenly erupted within her forehead, forcing her to close her eyes and rest the palms of her hands against them. Unknown to Nana, the curly-haired child flinched and grabbed I-Pin's hand, pulling her out of the room with unusual tenseness. The little girl complied with an unfamiliar meekness.

When the pain faded, Nana lifted her head and blinked at the empty space around her. She dismissed the children's strange behavior as symptoms of hungry bellies and headed towards the bathroom. When she flipped on the light switch, Nana froze.

She watched as the woman in the mirror tentatively raised a hand to her face, slowly tracing the tear stains on her cheeks. Nana frowned in confusion as she tried to remember her dream. Nana hissed as the pain returned, so she stopped trying to remember and closed her eyes. For the next few minutes, Nana focused on her breathing. When the pain faded into a mild headache, she impulsively tried again to recall her dream. The pain came back reinforced, and Nana rested her forehead against the mirror; she found comfort with the cold glass. Unknown to her, her hands clenched the sides of the sink so hard that the knuckles were stark white.

The sensation seemed to last for hours. As soon as it became more bearable, Nana pushed away from the sink. She opened the cabinet and breathed a sigh of relief when her fingers wrapped around a bottle. She carefully took out two burnt orange-colored pills and dry-swallowed them. Nana rested against the sink, waiting for the medicine to take effect. When the pain disappeared, she reopened her eyes and straightened herself. Nana smiled fondly at the bottle and put it away with great care. Then, she started to get ready for the day without another thought about last night's dream or the head pains that had struck her moments before.

"I should thank Ietmisu again the next time he comes home," said Nana absently. She smiled fondly at the thought of her husband. "The pain-relief medication he always gives me never fails to make me feel better! It's like magic~ I'm so fortunate to have such a hard-working and thoughtful husband!"

As Nana spent the rest of the morning humming and smiling, the two youngest children were so relieved to see her back to normal that it slipped their minds to question her previous state. No one within the Sawada Household was aware that deep down, an important aspect of the woman called 'Nana Sawada' was screaming in fury and agony.

**Unknown Hotel Near Namimori **

"VOI! Shitty Boss! Why aren't we preparing to return to Italy already?!" A tall man with long silver haired pounded the dining table with his prosthetic arm. "We should be making plans to find that Mist-kid and retrain the recruits! That fucked up past is not happening on our watch!"

The Varia leader took a swing from his tequila and leaned back against his chair. His red eyes stared straight at Squalo, ignoring the curiosity on Bel's face and Mammon's indifference.

"She's here

"WHAT?! We're still here because of a fucking woman?! Are you—"

"Got a hunch it's Cloud, scum."

Squalo's jaw snapped shut so quickly Lussuria-the-Medic was vaguely concerned for his teeth. The greater Varia part of Lussuria was filled with curiosity.

It was sweet, young Bel who said what they (even Levi) were thinking. "I thought you didn't have a Cloud guardian, boss."

Bel flinched as the bottle smashed against the wall behind him. He discreetly caressed his knives underneath the table as Xanxus glared at him with an intense fury that was rarely directed at him.

"It's been over ten years," said Squalo evenly in a much-lower volume than before; he was almost speaking like a regular person to Lussuria's bemusement. Squalo looked at his leader unflinchingly. "How confident are you that it's really her?"

Xanxus glared at his second-in-command, ignoring the other members on his squad.

This turn of events greatly intrigued Lussaria. Although most assumed Squalo was Xanxus' first guardian, there were a few early rumors during the boss's accession in the Varia about a female assassin who shared a unique bond with Xanxus before his first encounter with Squalo. It was never confirmed if she was his Cloud guardian, but Lussuria had his suspicions considering how the Varia Cloud Guardian position was still officially open.

Peeking at his teammates over a glass of water, Lussuria barely withheld an amused smile at Mammon's sudden interest and Bel's badly hidden excitement. According to one of Squalo's rare drunken tirades, Mammon had used all available resources at the time and still supposedly failed. Levi was – as expected – torn between his faith in Xanxus and irrational jealously towards the unknown person who still managed to have a place in the boss's heart.

Lussuria felt his lips curl in distaste at Levi's heart-shaped eyes, which remained fixated on Xanxus. The Sun Guardian sniffed and returned his attention to Xanxus.

Finally, the man seemed to be just about done with the staring contest against Squalo. Perhaps now, things can pick up the pace.

As he stared straight at Squalo, Xanxus said lowly, "If I don't check out this feeling, shitty shark…I know I'll regret it ten years later."

"…FUCK!" roared Squalo as he snapped to his feet. He scowled at Xanxus even as he began shouting orders. "VOI! MAMMON HANDLE LOGISTICS—"

"My fee is—"

"LUSSURIA HANDLE THE FUCKING PAPERWORK! WE'RE STAYING UNTIL THIS SHIT SORTS OUT!"

"Oh~ Well since you asked so politely, Squ-chan~"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" snapped Squalo. His eyes twitched with anger when Lussuria merely blew him a kiss. "WE'RE GOING TO KEEP A LOW-PROFILE, GOT THAT?! WE DON'T NEED REBORN'S EYES ON US, GODDAMN IT!"

"Ushishishi, the prince will—"

"VOI! YOU GO NEAR THAT FUCKIN SHRIMP AND HIS GUARDIANS, AND I'LL HAVE LEVI SIT ON YOU, BRAT!"

"What?!"

"SHUT UP LEVI! SOMEONE GET ME A LINE TO HEADQUARTERS!"

Despite the erupting chaos, Lussuria hid a smile as he caught the surprise in Xanxus' eyes. Boss seemed to have underestimated adult Squalo's loyalty. Although it's been months since he was defrosted, there were still moments that reminded Lussuria that sixteen-year-old Xanxus was frozen for eight years in a semi-conscious state and left alone in the following darkness.

Some days, he really wanted to break a certain _someone_'s bones to pieces, heal them, and break them all over again. Hmm…a blonde-haired fool flashed in his mind.

_Okay_, there were multiple bodies he wanted to maim. Maybe Kuu would like a go? His _Pavone del Sereno _was mainly positioned as a healer-support type in the Future-That-Could-Never-Be, but Lussuria can just feel a hidden bloodthirstiness just waiting to be unleashed.

Lussuria sighed dreamily.

**Shopping Center, Namimori (*Implication of non-consensual sexual activity*)**

Nana hummed absently as she strolled through the supermarket with bags of groceries in both hands. She wished Tsuna had called, before she bought so much. While it was wonderful that Tsuna was having so much fun with his friends, he really should have been the one to inform her about the party at _Takesushi _than Reborn_._ On the other hand, the spirit in his eyes is a splendid change compared to his pre-Reborn like Tsuna was becoming more like his father with each passing day, going from one place to the next with stars in his eyes and loyal companions by his side…

leaving her behind like she was worthless until something needed to be cooked or clean

Nana stumbled. She winced and decided to stop by a café for some rest. Her thoughts were becoming a mess. As she sipped from her ordered cup of tea, Nana let her thoughts wander. She could go to the party, but Nana suspected that her presence would only disrupt Tsuna and his friends. Maybe she'll soak in a nice long bath instead. There was no need to worry about dinner, and Iemitsu wasn't in town…

Oh Iemitsu! Nana felt herself flush as she recalled the last time Iemitsu and herself had the house to themselves. He was so handsome and romantic! Surprising her in the kitchen…lifting her up in his arms…stepping over the empty sake bottles and beer cans to enter their bedroom upstairs…convincing her to relax as she tried to go back to the kitchen to finish dinner…laughing at her worries…and reminding her that she was the _**L**__o__**V**__e __**O**__f __**H**__i__**S**__ l__**I**__f__**E**__._

_ignoring her requests to slow down and not fucking listening to her when she said-_

"Hon, are you feeling okay?"

Nana's head snapped up, and she blinked at the colorful stranger in front of her with his bright green mohawk and gold-rimmed sunglasses. Remembering the question, Nana immediately plastered on a polite smile and nodded her head energetically.

"I'm just fine, Stranger-san!" chirped Nana.

The foreign man looked at her over his sunglasses. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts. Just one of those days, you know," babbled Nana as she hurriedly stood up with her groceries. "Would you look at the time? I really should go home and put away these groceries. Thank you for your concern, Stranger-san, but I have to leave now."

The man pursed his lips, and the expression on his face was unreadable. "At least take this to wipe your face. I insist."

Flustered and embarrassed by her outburst, Nana tried to refuse the handkerchief and leave. A large calloused hand gently but firmly caught one of her arms. Instinctively, Nana slammed her free hand on the man's arms. To her chagrin, the man still managed to curl her own fingers over the piece of cloth. Too upset with herself for her outburst, Nana nodded with teary eyes and embarrassed red cheeks. She quickly fled the café.

The man watched silently as the petite brunette quickly became a distant figure. He glanced down and raised both eyebrows at the small bruise on his arm.

Now how did a civilian housewife manage to bruise the current Varia Sun Guardian?

"Mammon dear," purred Lussuria once he heard his teammate pick up the phone. "I have some questions for you…"


	2. Chapter 2: Where Is Everyone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This story was made from appreciation for the original author and work.  
Note I: This story is set in a different universe from my other KHR fanfic. This story began as an idea that wouldn't just leave me alone.  
Warning: Expect explicit profanity. There will be Iemitsu-bashing and likely Vongola Ninth Bashing (or extreme dislike). There will be OCs and made-up places.**

**Note II: SUPER Long chapter. Use of Google Translate. Feel free to correct any misuse or misspelling of Italian words.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Where is Everyone?**

_ The words fell out of Her mouth without a thought. "Knives are better, Papa."_

_ "Why?" asked the man. It was the same man? His face was still blurry, but what She could make out appeared…Japanese?_

_ "They're small, sharp, and easy to carry with one hand—either hand." She hesitated before admitting to the man, "Swords just seem like heavy sticks to me, Papa."_

_ The man's mouth twitched. "You wouldn't be the first to say that to me. When your mother and I first met, she looked at my sword like it personally offended her. She couldn't believe that I carried it out in the open like it was no big deal; your Mama even asked if I was going to a costume party. Mind you, we were in Italy at the time, and it was holiday-season."_

_ "What did you say?"_

_ "'You would be surprised how many people think it's a fake.'"_

_ "And was it?"_

_ The man gave a wide smile. "Let's do a couple more exercises before we stop training for today."_

_ "Papa!"_

_ "Hmm? You want to run laps first? Okay; let's go for ten! With the weights?! That's my girl!"_

_ She spluttered, but the man merely laughed as he picked her up and carried her out of the practice room to the backyard. _

_ During her fifth lap She saw the woman. She immediately changed directions towards her and jumped. The woman caught Her with ease and pressed Her close to her bosom. _

_ "I was only gone for a little while, but you already miss me this much?" cooed the woman. "What has my pup so worked up?"_

_ "Mama," came out of Her mouth, but She was too tired to protest the nickname. "Papa made me run extra laps!"_

_ "I saw," agreed the woman._

_ "I don't really like sword training. It's…" She struggled to find the right word and gave up, saying awkwardly, "Swords are hard to use."_

_ The woman chuckled. "What if I told you that I could use one too?"_

_ She felt skeptical. "Really, Mama?" _

_ "Of course; just because I don't use it often, doesn't mean I don't know how to use swords. Ask your father if you don't believe me."_

_ "Papa?"_

_ The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he walked over. "I don't recall such a thing…"_

_ "Husband," warned the woman, though the glint in her eyes betrayed her good mood. _

_ "A practice match may be just the thing to jog my memory," suggested the man with a straight face. "What do you say, Wife?"_

_ The woman laughed. "Are you sure you want a spar? You're not as young as you used to be."_

_ "Hearsay!" cried the Man in mock rage. _

_ The woman snorted, finally lifting her head to look directly at the man. "It's not an attack if you're speaking the truth. You are older than me, remember?"_

_ "I demand a duel of strength, wits, and skill," continued the Man with exaggerated hand movements, ignoring her comment. "We shall begin once our daughter has settled down to be our judge."_

_ She ignored the man words and tugged on the woman's shirt. "Papa's been acting really really really silly all day. Is he sick?" _

_ The woman's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at the man suspiciously, her good humor fading into a more serious countenance. _

_ "Unforeseen misfortune!" cried the man. "For my own daughter to lose faith in me! Oh, woe is me! My daughter's delation against her father makes my heart heavy like a stone thrown into a pond. I am gast, gast I say!" _

_ She shook her head and scowled as She cuddled closer to the woman. The man switched his attention to the woman, who gave him an unimpressed look. The man's hopeful eyes dropped down comically. _

_The man cried, "Et tu, Wife? I should draw upon my cunning friend for advice about my family's sudden abhoration of me. I am still brave, yet I have just been fronted by the most unexpected! Ah! There is also need for me to thank him for sending that gift which I have inherited several hours ago…I shall summon him with haste! But wait! What was the string of digits needed for me to request the company of my dear bosom friend? Foolish fool I am, forgotten I have! 'tis a turn of most unhappy events…never has a sudden change been so desired as much as I say so now! Mine mind methinks is muddled with clutter; a mind palace may be what I need, but how can I even construct a castle of memories and matters of import when it was so easy for my dear companion's contact information to depart? Fool! Noodle! I am a noodle-minded fool! You might as well use me up for ramen! I am noting but something worse than the common!" *_

"_And now you're rhyming," muttered the woman. The woman sighed with a sudden realization as the man continued to dramatically lament. "Pup, did you see Papa receive something from the mail today? A medium-size box with a giant red bow, maybe?" _

_She nodded, and the woman growled in frustration. The woman turned on her heel with Her in her arms. With the smell of sunshine and ink surrounding her, She started to feel drowsy. Words drifted in and out._

"_Fool I am! What—"_

"—_box opened—"_

"—_fool I will always be!"_

"…_going to kill that fu—"_

"_Language!"_

"—_pieces? You—"_

"_Friend!"_

"_The alcohol content—"_

"_Oh! More edibles!"_

"_You're lucky I love you."_

"_I love you too, wife!"_

_**remember**__Whatisthis__**remember**__whathappened__**remeber**__whydoesitfeelsoreal__**remember  
**_**(* **Note: If it wasn't clear…this was drunken rambling with a tendency for rhymes and Shakespearean words)

**Sawada Household Neighborhood, ****Namimori** (OCs present)

"Sawada-san!"

Nana blinked rapidly and looked around herself with startled eyes. She winced at the sunlight; her head felt like someone repeatedly slammed a sledgehammer against it. She really needed to take an extra pill when she got home.

"Sawada-san! _Please_ tell me you didn't drift off in the middle of our conversation!"

Nana turned her attention to Ryoko Mochida, who stood in front of two fellow neighborhood housewives: Ami Fujima and Suki Gojo. Together the three blocked the path, forcing her to stay in place. Ami and Suki were long-time friends who were reasonably polite to Nana before Ryoko moved into the neighborhood with her white fur coat and leopard high heels.

Nana readjusted her grip on the bags and smiled in embarrassment, which only caused Ryoko to curl her bright red lips in disapproval.

"Ryoko-chan was just telling us about her son. He's the Kendo Club's star," quipped Suki as she tucked a lock of dyed blonde hair behind her ear.

Ami nodded her head energetically, short hair flapping through the air. "As talented as the Yamamoto boy before he quit baseball."

"Why did he quit?" wondered Suki aloud as she tapped her cheek thoughtfully.

Ryoko answered without taking her eyes off Nana. "Didn't that happen around the time he started meeting with your son, Sawada-san?"

Nana sensed something strange in her neighbor's tone, but her headache made it difficult to focus on any hidden nuances. A larger part of her urged her to be pleased that Tsuna wasn't being called 'Dame-Tsuna,' so she continued to smile.

Despite her strange mood, Nana tried to nod happily. "Tsuna's friend circle has gotten much larger. Isn't it great?"

"Wonderful," commented Ryoko dryly. "Perhaps you can help us understand why the middle school's baseball team practically has no chance at the tournament anymore?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Nana puzzled, trying to hide how much she didn't really care. "I'm sorry, but I really need to put away these groceries, so I will take my leave n—"

"How is your son?" interrupted Ryoko, changing the topic. "He's in the same grade as our children, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Nana slowly with a questioning lilt. Her brows furrowed, because didn't they already know that based on their questions? She opened her mouth to continue, but Suki interjected.

"Your son's name is Dam—I mean Tsuna, was it?"

Nana laughed softly, even though she didn't really feel amused. "Tsunayoshi is his full name, but everyone calls him Tsuna. His full name is a bit of a mouthful, you know?"

"Ah, that makes sense," nodded Ryoko thoughtfully, regaining control of the conversation with a side glance at Suki, telling her without words: _I'm speaking. _"Well, he's really coming out of his shell this year, isn't he?"

"Oh yes," chirped Nana; her good mood restored. "Ever since he met Reborn-san – his home tutor – Tsuna's been making great progress socially and academically."

Suki muttered to Ami, "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Suki-chan," scolded Ami lightly, biting her lip to contain her giggles at her friend's boldness. "Be nice."

Nana felt like she missed something but didn't know what. Her headache wasn't getting worse, but it still ached and made it difficult to think deeply. "Excuse me?"

Ryoko sighed and shook her head disappointedly at her friends, but Nana caught how her eyes brightened at Suki's comment as though it provided her the perfect opening. The other woman took a step closer and used her greater height to her advantage as she physically looked down on Nana. "There's no need to make up cover stories, Sawada-san. I speak for everyone in the neighborhood, when I say that we understand if you needed some…unconventional help caring for your boy. But perhaps he's reaching too far, too soon."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Nana laughed weekly. "'Reaching' is such a funny word to describe a teenager, isn't it?

Ryoko sighed dramatically as she ignored the question. "I find it _lovely_ that you're trying to teach your son responsibility when he's so…"

"Underdeveloped?" suggested Ami as she fiddled with the various bangles that adorned her too skinny wrists.

Suki muttered. "Stupid"

"Slow," finished Ryoko. "He seems to have brightened up with the company of that toddler. I'm glad he found some friends, but I don't think he's quite ready for…big kid interactions, unlike my son."

"And my daughter," added Suki.

Ami hummed. "And my lot too, silly and messy as they tend to be."

Nana felt her smile dim. "Tsuna is a regular teenager"

"Of course, he is Sawada-san," assured Ami condescendingly. She badly whispered to Suki, "Is she still stuck in the denial stage?"

"Tsuna's fine," insisted Nana a bit too loudly judging by Ami's suddenly wide eyes. Nana didn't care; there was a growing need within her to correct any misconceptions these women had about her Tsuna. "He's clumsy but healthy, and he has his father's spirit."

Ami nodded slowly. "Right, his father."

She whispered to Suki, "Who is she trying to fool?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "I know right?"

Nana blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Sawada-san," interrupted Ryoko sharply. "You can't keep bringing up the father like he's coming back."

"W-what?"

"Surely you understand how this _thing_ can't be helping your son's development," frowned Ryoko. She looked pointedly at Nana's hands. "Practically everyone knows, so I don't see the point in maintaining this charade."

"What thing?" asked Nana, utterly baffled.

Ryoko tossed her long brown hair impatiently. "Everyone knows that Tsuna's father is out of the picture. Sure, old Grandma Honda insists that he's visited the town a few times, but I doubt a loving husband would willingly leave his wife alone with a troublesome child to raise for years. A boyfriend? Maybe. A deadbeat boyfriend who couldn't handle the reality of a child and unwilling to abandon a bachelor's freedom? That I could believe."

"How dare you?" cried Nana, feeling genuine anger for the first time in a while. (Part of her relished the anger, but the rest was horrified and panicked because what if Iemitsu saw her like this?!) The words came out without control. "I am married! My husband is away due to work!"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "No vacation time or sick days?"

"No holiday leave, even for Christmas coming up and the New Year?" added Ami doubtfully.

"H-he's busy!" Nana griped her bags tighter, her rage making it difficult to speak. (She will _not_ throw raw eggs at her neighbor even if they deserve it; she won't!)

"Sawada-san, you're not even wearing a wedding ring," accused Ryoko with a pointed finger.

Nana blurted out, "My husband went off to become a star!"

Once those words left her lips, their tones quickly shifted. Ignoring the sounds of their squawking, Nana squared her shoulder and shouldered past the other three housewives. They called out for her to stay, but Nana could hear them begin debating the validity of her statements and beliefs before she even made it to the corner.

**Sawada Household, ****Namimori**

Those wit-no—_bitches_. Nana clenched her jaw as she marched into her house. Dropping the groceries down on the kitchen table, Nana took a few deep breaths. She couldn't let the children see her upset. Some hot water will do the trick. She needed to remind herself that she wasn't with _those_ women anymore.

As Nana went over the usual motions to obtain a cup of hot water, her mind kept circling back to her neighbor's commentary. Their implications about Tsuna made her furious, but her stomach twisted uncomfortably for some strange reason. She leaned back against a counter and cradled the mug between her two hands.

The heat felt nice.

Periodically, she took sips. She barely felt the burn on her tongue as her thoughts tried to make sense of her neighbors' assumptions and attempt once again to understand the strange feeling that arose whenever she thought about Tsuna. A mother should love her children, and she is a mother. Therefore, why does something feel off about their relationship?

Before Reborn entered their lives, she was at her wits end with Tsuna. He was still a newborn when Iemitsu got called away for work, and Nana wondered at times if she should have tried harder to make her husband stay. Tsuna was a fussy baby, and it was always a struggle to get him to settle down. There were so many sleepless nights and tears that she nearly convinced herself that there was something wrong with their connection. When she called Iemitsu for advice, he laughed and said she was too worried. He told her to relax and remember that Tsuna was their first child; it was natural to be anxious.

The doctor also kept assuring her that there was nothing physically wrong with either of them, so she forced herself to keep trying. The stress didn't help her headaches, because soon there weren't many pills left.

Fortunately, toddler Tsuna kept her so busy that she didn't experience as many headaches as she feared. To her joy, things even seemed to improve as his mobility and speech got better. She remembered his first belly flip, his first crawl, and even the first time he sat up by himself. Nana chuckled when she recalled his wide-eyed look of wonder as he looked around his room from where he sat on his bottom. He let out the cutest noise when she handed him his favorite lion plushie. Those were the good days, mused Nana. The only thing missing was her husband.

Then, Iemitsu came home for a visit shortly after Tsuna's fifth birthday.

Nana's brow furrowed as she tried to recall that day. Her memory was…hazy, which made sense all things considered. Nana had the worst headache in a long while that day. Iemitsu took one look at her and settled her back into their room…

_**H**__e__**FoRcE**__d __**H**__e__**R **__b__**A**__c__**K**_

Nana's hand jerked, and hot water spilled onto the floor. She hissed and quickly put down the mug; only she must have misjudged the distance because the mug fell onto the floor. For a moment, Nana just stared down at the shards scattered on the wet floor…Did she have to be the one to clean it up? Wasn't someone else supposed to—

A sudden burst of pain came from her head. Unconsciously, her eye closed, and she had to focus on her breathing. When she reopened her eyes, Nana burst into a fit of giggles. If there was a touch of hysteria, then Nana couldn't hear it.

"What was I thinking?" questioned Nana aloud, once the giggles faded. She shook her head with a gentle smile. "I need to clean this up before any of the kids come in and get hurt. I'm such a klutz."

Nana picked herself up from the floor, got out the mop, and carefully began to clean the floor. Her smile widened when she started to dream about Iemitsu's reaction to their clean kitchen. She noticed the groceries on the table and laughed at herself for forgetting about them. She really should have put that away immediately after she entered house. Nana wondered why she didn't…

"Oh well," reasoned Nana aloud. "It couldn't have been that important."

Surely, it couldn't have been more important than a dirty floor.

Nana hummed a random tune as she decided to take this chance and clean up the whole house. But first two pills: one for the little episode from earlier and one because…she needed to? Strange, but two pills felt right. So, two pills it was!

(Behind her smile and glazed eyes, a part of her raged with renewed vigor.)

Nana knocked on the door of the last guestroom and waited. No one responded, so Nana turned on her heel and went back downstairs. Tsuna must have taken the kids to the party, and Bianchi was still on her trip. When she entered the living room, Nana noticed a piece of paper on the table. Strange, she didn't notice it before. Nana tilted her head in puzzlement and picked it up.

_Maman,_

_ Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta are with Tsuna and his friends. They will be staying at Takashi's house for the next several days to help them prepare for exams. The earthquake has affected the school's schedule, and Tsuna suggested that they stay together to help each other focus. Do not worry about the children; Bianchi returned from her trip while you were out. She and I will watch over Tsuna and his friends. We'll make sure they don't get into any trouble. Please take this time for yourself. I will notify you if anything changes. _

_ Ciao,_

_ Reborn_

A bit loss at this sudden information, Nana just looked around herself. She was home alone…again and will be for some time. For some reason, the house seemed larger than before. The house was already big, because Iemitsu and her had initially planned for a large family but were only blessed with Tsuna. She never thought the house was unnecessarily huge…until now. Maybe dinner and an early bed? Nana nodded resolutely and proceeded to make some soup.

It'll be okay, Nana assured herself. She could clean the house, work on the garden, and go to the bookstore to pick up the new cookbook from her current series. Oh! She'll have time and space for experimenting new flavors and fiddling with her current dishes. Nana comforted herself; it was okay for Tsuna and the kids to spend time together without her. They were young and spirited. She should leave them be.

She'll be fine by herself.

Really, she should be used to it.

It's not like Iemitsu and Tsuna told her everything.

At least, someone let her know this time.

Even if it was an unrelated man who was hired to help guide Tsuna…

(Nana quietly ate her humble dinner and went to bed. There was nothing visibly different about her, but somewhere deep within her subconscious…something raised its head and examined the new cracks with interest)

**A's Café: Bar, Coffee, and Delights; Namimori**

Lussuria opened the door with a flourish. A middle-aged man in a white shirt was behind the counter. He looked up, and Lussuria noticed that he was quite handsome even with the facial hair around his chin. His hair was starting to have specks of grey, but his slender frame was firmly muscled. Possibly a past dancer? To his credit, the man didn't blink at Lussuria's mult-colored dyed hair, black sunglasses, and trench coat. He simply used his thumb to point at a back door.

"Your friend's in there," said the man.

Lussuria winked at the man. "Thank you, mister…?"

To his delight, the man looked vaguely amused as he finally out down the cup and rag. "I'm a bit old for you, ain't I brat?"

"Are you, really?" purred Lussuria as he drew close to the counter. "Based on my experiences, age has never really been a problem. What should I call you, hmm?"

Lussuria had to suppress the urge to preen as the other man's eyes casually looked him up and down. The man returned his eyes to Lussuria's own, and Lussuria noticed with great interest that his eyes were an unusual amber behind his spectacles.

"I'm sure you've had some nice times." The man's lips quirked. "Call me A."

Lussuria smirked as he looked at him over his sunglasses. "Would you like a 'nice' time with me, Mr. A? Sadly, I have plans for tonight. But we could meet up again later. I promise that it'll be fun."

A snorted and shook his head. "Go meet up with your friend, brat."

"Not a brat," pouted Lussuria, even as he took a step back from the counter.

"Go," repeated A as he rounded the counter to refill a nearby customer's cup of coffee.

Lussuria hummed questioningly. "You sure? Why wait when you and I could have 'now'?"

When A drew close to Lussuria on his way to the customer, he tilted his head a little and Lussuria felt a thrill crawl down his back.

A gave a slight smile. "You shouldn't keep your friend waiting, brat."

A resumed walking, and Lussuria unashamedly looked at him, or a more specifically, a certain part of him.

_That is an ass I could—_

"Are you done?" a blunt voice cut through Lussuria's imagination.

Lussuria smoothly turned around and grinned at the tiny cloak-wearing baby floating in front of him. "Mammon-chan!"

"Hurry up," ordered the baby. "And stop bothering A."

Before Lussuria could speak, the baby disappeared into smoke. Lussuria ignored the sounds of a nearby customer choking on his coffee and hurried into the room. Not only did Mammon have information, but he also knew about the cute (old) guy!

Lussuria smiled and wave his fingers at the real Mammon who was eating a strawberry shortcake with strawberry milk nearby.

"You're late," said Mammon accusingly.

Lussuria pouted as he saw down in the chair across from the Mist Acrobaleno. "You didn't tell me that there would be a cutie. How do you know him?"

"Information like that will cost you." Mammon paused. "Knowing you, you'll just steal the money from one of the loud ones, blame me, and then cause a scene that will raise hell and make it hard for me to count my money in peace."

"Yup," said Lussuria popping the 'p".

"Fine," growled Mammon. "A is an acquaintance. After Iemitsu and Nono set up their network in Namimori, I needed a few trusted eyes. His brother owed me a favor, and A was looking for somewhere reasonably peaceful to live."

"They must be Quality to get your attention _and_ help," mused Lussuria. He put both elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers.

Mammon eyed him suspiciously, before stabbing a strawberry. "They makes one of the best _free _strawberry cakes around here. If you jeopardize that for me…"

"Oh, let me have some fun in this dreary little town," pouted Lussuria. "Boss told us to stay away from Tuna and Co. He never said anything about others. The cutie's not even a normal _civile_, since he knows you._"_

Mammon gave him a flat stare. "You only paid for an hour of my time, and twenty minutes have already gone by. Go ahead and waste more. I'm still getting the money."

Lussaria rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. So? What did your ears pick up, you little miser?"

Mammon materialized a folder from the table, and Lussuria accepted it. He opened the folder, and his brow furrowed as he took out its contents.

"I asked for an entire background check Mammon. This is…" trailed Lussuria, "barely three pages."

They bit the strawberry. "It's been almost five hours since your call. You're lucky I was even able to identify the woman."

Lussuria quirked an eyebrow. "I've seen you get more intel than a couple pages in three minutes. What's going on, Mon-Mon?"

Mammon glared but Lussuria remained unruffled. Irritated, Mammon shoved another bite of the cake into their mouth. Lussuria pursued his lips and waited. His friend was as unreadable as always, but Lussuria has been the miser's friend for years now.

"Mu. It's unusual but these things happen," said Mammon finally. "Normally, there's a lot of information about a civilian, but sometimes a person is exactly the way they appear. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, she used to be a waitress. Then she married Sawada and had kid Sawada. A housewife, since the day she got married. My sources say everyone knows her as the air-headed housewife with a troublesome child. No one could really describe her beyond those terms. That's all I know."

Lussuria frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean they literally repeat: 'wife,' 'mother,' 'housewife,' 'air-head,' and '_Yamato Nadeshiko.'_ There's nothing else."

"If we go by that, then she should be obliviously happy," pointed out Lussuria. "What would cause her to be upset earlier?"

"Life?"

"Mammon!"

"Well she's not making any money or handling anything but the checks and allowances Iemitsu gives her. Having to rely on that idiot financially would make anyone with a brain cry. Have you seen how tired the CEDEF staff look? How stress they get after a mission with him? Or, even their financial records?"

"Mammon! Focus, please! And there's more to life than money!"

"Money's the most useful," muttered Mammon. They spoke louder, "You might have just caught her on a bad day."

Lussuria pulled back his sleeve and showed Mammon the lingering bruise. "A regular civilian wouldn't have been able to do this."

Mammon peered at the mark. "There's no mention of her having any combat or physical training. But she was distressed, correct? It was likely an emotional response fueled by adrenaline that caught you unaware."

Lussuria gaped. "Are you telling me that I'm getting weak?"

"No," deadpanned Mammon. They continued, "I'm telling you that it was a spur of the moment reaction to an unexpected tall, unfamiliar foreigner. You're taller than her by thirty centimeters and visibly stronger. She's probably skittish. I mean even her own child is hiding things from her, but she still goes on like everything is normal."

Lussuria frowned. He looked at the papers in his hands.

Mammon finished their drink. "Why are you so caught up with her? Boss wants us to look for the Cloud, and he ordered us to stay away from the Decimo and his associates."

"You didn't see her," argued Lussuria.

Mammon rolled their eyes. "If you want to waste your time around her, then it's your business. But don't blame me when Squalo catches you slacking off to make friends with the mother of the child that beat Xanxus. Anyway, you got five minutes left"

Lussuria pouted. "Does this mean you won't help me anymore?"

Mammon sighed. "What else do you want?"

"What if you meet her at least once?" questioned Lussuria. He started to smile as his mind pounced on the sudden idea.

"What."

"You might be able to sense something in her physical presence, or at least learn something new. She has a soft spot for kids, so you won't even need to put in much effort! If you can tell me that there's honestly nothing interesting about her, then I'll leave her alone."

"Stop." Mammon floated towards Lussuria, who leaned back against his chair at the ominous black tentacles looming over him with malicious intent. "You want me to waste _more_ time – time I could use to make more _money_ – to help you understand the mother of a person who our boss ordered us to keep at arm's length? You want me to risk Bel's annoying calls? Levi's stupidly loud fanatical cries about disobedience? Squalo's damn screams? Boss's _wrath?"_

Lussuria smiled nervously. "I'll dou—quadruple your hourly price?"

Mammon twitched, and the tentacles paused.

"And get you five crates of your favorite chocolates?"

"…You have my attention. Go on."

"Mammon!"

"Shame; I thought there was something—"

"I-I'll keep Bel busy for the next three practice sessions with our divisions when we're back in Italy!"

"…Let's discuss more about your idea. I'll extend our consultation session and be paid accordingly, of course."

"Charge away. Since we'll be here for a while, I'll just order something to drink…"

"Leave. Him. Alone."

"But he's cute!"

"Now you have ten minutes."

"Mammon!"

The baby relented after Lusurria answered an unexpected call from Squalo about the records of a _certain person_'s stocks going missing.

**TakeSushi, ****Namimori **(Extra Scene I considered leaving out but figured why not?"

"My love…is it wise to leave Nana alone?"

A baby with curly sideburns glanced at the beautiful young woman next to him. Her pink hair had grown longer since she first arrived in Japan, which stood as a testament to her attachment to her little brother and his new Japanese friends. Her ten-years-later counterpart was obviously fond of the girls: Kyoyko, Haru, I-pin, and likely Hana. However, there were too little interactions between her and Nana Sawada in the future-that-will-not-be for him to detect any further closeness. It made her current concern for Nana curious.

Bianchi was a mafia daughter; she didn't fidget, but Reborn's eyes caught how her fingers twitched before she curled them. He turned towards her fully and waited patiently.

"Maybe I should return to the house," suggested Bianchi with an uncharacteristic tentativeness that he hadn't seen since she was a child. It was different from her usual acts of bashfulness towards her 'love.'

"It's better for Hayato to get used to your face now rather than later," countered Reborn. "We won't always have the fortune of goggles, and you can't live your life with half your face covered."

Bianchi looked bemusedly to the side. As if to prove Reborn's point, once Hayato's eyes caught her own, he immediately lost his grip on the plate of sushi and collapsed against a surprised Tsunayoshi who squawked at the sudden weight. Takeshi merely laughed as Lambo grabbed the fallen sushi and gobbled them. Fortunately, Yamamoto's father left earlier to cook for a sick elderly neighbor.

The Sun boxer, Ryohei, was having a one-sided eating contest with Hibari who was ignoring everybody as he calmly ate from his own sushi platter in the far, far corner. Chrome watched Ryohei inhale the food with a wide-eyed look of shock. Her hands absently accepted the pieces of sushi that I-Pin and Fuuta gave her as they alternated between eating and talking.

"Bianchi."

She turned her head back to the baby hitman. As always, his dark eyes seemed to see her more clearly than anyone else. Her heart swelled with fondness. She could always count on Reborn to see her. He wasn't distracted by her beauty nor intimidated by her poison cooking abilities.

"Bianchi. Why do you want to go back to the house?"

His question snapped her out of her daze. Bianchi forcibly put aside her feelings for her beloved and concentrated.

"I'm concerned about Nana's…unawareness," started Bianchi. "It's almost the end of the year, and Nana is still largely in the dark."

Reborn tilted his head. "We were given clear instructions about Nana Sawada. Until Iemitsu or Tsuna talk to her, we can't expose her to the mafia world."

Bianchi stabbed a tamago sushi. "She's already associated because of her marriage."

"Association is not the same thing as awareness." Reborn sipped his tea and grimaced slightly. He preferred coffee any day. "Her ignorance supposedly protects her."

"Does it really?" questioned Bianchi doubtfully. She gestured around them. "Everyone here has been in a battle for their life; they all have the skills and experience to at least fight back. Each of them also has opportunities to grow and improve. However, Nana does not. If anyone comes after her, then how will she protect herself? Can she protect herself?"

"Your concerns are valid," said Reborn. "But ultimately, it is not our place to inform her. Additionally, I have alarms and traps set around the house. And don't think I didn't see you give her a panic button a few months ago. For a civilian, she's reasonably protected."

Bianchi frowned. "For how long? Eventually, the boy must move to Italy. His friends will follow, but will his mother leave him alone without question? Without any answers, it's more likely that she'll try to follow him. She is his mother.

Reborn hummed. "If Tsuna does not inform her, then she must stay in Namimori. _Omertà deve essere osservata, Scorpione Avvelenato._"

"_Concordata,_" replied Bianchi softly, the sounds of her motherland gave her a wave homesickness. "_Tuttavia, l'amore di una madre per suo figlio è una cosa potente._ _Senza alcuna risposta, temo che farà qualcosa di sciocco._"

"_Lei è una donna semplice. Un'altra verità riposi qualsiasi preoccupazione._" Reborn pushed forward a plate of sushi with an unusual red sauce "_Abbiammo ancora tempo. Per ora, mangiamo e recuperiamo. _Try some of these; you're getting too skinny."

"I'm fine," objected Bianchi even as she used the chopsticks to pick one up. She chewed, and her expression made Reborn smirk.

"It's quite a—" started Bianchi.

"Reborn. Bianchi. Please tell you were not talking about my mother," said Tsuna with a deceivingly mild tone. Startled, Bianchi snapped her head to the side to see the Vongola _Decimo _standing near them with his hands clenched to his sides. Catching a glimpse of movement over the fluffy-haired teen's shoulder, her eyes followed and saw…

A smirking Mukuro Fucking Rokudo.

He wasn't even ashamed as he started to move towards the Cloud guardian with a taunting expression in his eyes.

On the plus side, her little brother was awake again.

The gravity in Tsuna's next words caught her attention. Everyone in the room paused as Tsuna spoke.

"My mother is not supposed to know anything about the mafia, and she will not be further exposed to that world. **Leave her alone**." His normally peaceful brown eyes flickered with the amber shade they took on during his Dying-Will-Mode.

Observing the boy in front of her, Bianchi had an idea why her future self willingly chose to aid him even when it was clear things were going to be worse for anyone associate with the Vongola.

"Is that an order, Dame-Tsuna?" purred Reborn dangerously.

Tsuna's hands shook but his face merely showed resolve. "I still don't want to be a mafia boss but as long as I'm involved, I will not allow anyone – even you Reborn – to drag my mother into the underworld. She is a civilian, and I refuse to expose her to danger."

Silence

Bianchi saw how the prolong silence broke down the boy's confidence. His eyes returned to normal, and he started visibly fidgeting on the spot. She opened her mouth to stop his misery, but Reborn spoke before her.

"Mama will be fine." Reborn adjusted his hat. "I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety while I'm your tutor."

"However," continued Reborn as he raised his head, enjoying the sight of blood leaving Tsuna's face. "It's still too early for you to even _think_ about ordering me around, _Dame-Tsuna_. I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

As Tsuna proceeded to try and avoid Reborn's mallet and Lambo's weapons (because the toddler thought they were 'playing' and wanted to join in), he was also forced to mitigate other situations, or more specifically the quite possible three-way fight between an arrogant Mist, an irritated Cloud, and an exuberant competitive Sun.

Tsuna briefly smiled at the familiar chaos. It was loads better than the events in the other future. He shook his head and focused on Reborn's next move, ignoring the faint familiar feeling that something was off with his mother. His intuition always sensed…something around her, but it was always easy to ignore it, and nothing had ever really happened. Tsuna considered bringing it up to Reborn.

"Ahahahah, you can't catch me because you're just a poopie-head!"

"Stupid cow, that's not the saying!"

"Maa, maa~ He's just a kid, Gokudera."

"Shut up, sword freak!"

"Kufufufu. What loud people? I'm glad I took over for my dear Chrome."

"Go left Tsuna! Now right! SO MUCH PASSION! LET ME IN, TOO!"

"**Herbivores**..."

…Maybe later, decided Tsuna before he tripped. He braced himself for the impact of the hard floor, but he felt something else…a body?

"Herbivore, get off me _now_."

Fuck me, thought Tsuna with dread.

* * *

_Reborn and Bianchi's Conversation (English Translation):_

Reborn:Omertà must be considered, Poison Scorpion.

Bianchi: Agreed. However, a mother's love for her child is a powerful thing. Without any answers, I'm afraid that she'll do something foolish."

Reborn: She is a simple woman. Another truth will lay rest to any worries. We still have time. For now, let us eat and recover.


	3. Chapter 3: What's Happening?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This story was made from appreciation for the original author and work.  
Warning: Expect explicit profanity. There will be Iemitsu-bashing and likely Vongola Ninth Bashing (or extreme dislike).  
***Story Clue: The presence of She and _She _in the opening italicized scene(s) is significant. [I'll probably re-edit these sections in the future, but we'll see]

* * *

**Chapter 3: What's Happening?**

_The first thing _She_ noticed was _Her_ height, or the lack of thereof. How disorienting, _She _thought. _Her _thoughts halted as _She_ noticed the mirror._ She _opened _Her _mouth, crossed _Her_ eyes, and finally stuck out _Her_ tongue. The reflection did the exact same thing. _

_Every. Single. Time. _

She _frowned harder. It was _Her_ face _— Her _body — but this wasn't _Her.

She _turned around in a slow circle, pushing any thoughts about the reflection to the back of _Her_ mind. The room had trace elements of Japanese culture—a potted bamboo in the corner, a cherry blossom painting hanging on a wall, and a traditional tea set on a coffee table. But there were things _She_ had never seen before. _Her_ gaze eventually focused on the bookshelf. She slowly scanned the shelves, searching for the trio of teddy bears that _She _remembered. But there were no toy bears. Only books and...cylinders? _She _walked closer and squinted. _

_Nesting dolls stared back at _Her_ with empty smiles. _

Her_ mouth dried, and it was hard to swallow. Dazed, _She _heard a ding. _

_ Suddenly, _She _couldn't control _Her_ body anymore; someone—or something—took over, pushing _Her_ to the sideline. With each step, _Sh_e__ became more and more like a spectator. _Her _attempts to fight back did nothing but exhaust _Her_. Hopelessness crawled into _Her _heart, and _She _could do nothing but watch and feel as _Her _mouth opened unintentionally. _

_ "Can I have a cookie?"_

She _wondered uneasily, why those words felt so _**natural**_._

She _saw a man smile at _Her_ before he put on a pair of oven mitts to take out something from the oven. The sight of the man made _Her _brain itch as though it expected _Her _to identify him immediately and found _Her_ lack of success wanting. Frustrated, _She _could do nothing more than watch the rest of the scene unfold._

_The little girl snuck a glance at the man, but his back was firmly turned as he answered the phone. With one eye on him and one eye on the plate of cookies cooling on the counter, She slowly reached for a cookie. Her hand was inches away from the treat when the plate was swiped. She looked up with a frown and scowled at the woman who casually held up the plate. The woman raised an unimpressed eyebrow. _

_ Unconsciously, she growled. "Mine."_

_ The woman's other eyebrow silently joined its counterpart. _

_ She eyed the plate. "Mine."_

_ "No," said the woman calmly. The woman repositioned the cookies far away from the girl's hands before she continued. "No cookies until you clean up your toys."_

_ "No." _

_ The woman sighed. "Neither I nor your Papa appreciate the attitude, pup. You've been grumpy all day now. What's wrong?"_

_ She scowled as she looked away. A large hand landed on her head, and it was only the familiar presence of the man that stopped her from slapping it away._

_ "Your Mama has a point," commented the man plainly as he stood next to the woman. He grabbed a cookie and took a large bite. She narrowed her eyes at her father's faux innocent expression. _

"_Delicious," commented the man casually. To the woman, he added, "We should give some to the Yamamotos before they leave."_

_ The woman nodded without taking her eyes off the girl._

_ What. Did. They. Say._

_ The man snorted at the girl's expression. He took another cookie as he leaned against the wall casually. _

_ "We'll have to hide some," mused the man. "Takehiko's sweet tooth really hasn't changed over the years. If we're not careful, he'll just finish the whole set before they leave.."_

_ The woman's lips curled up at the girl's twitch. "Maybe we should be more worried about his son. If the boy has his own sweet tooth, then we might as well just hand over all the treats."_

_ Before the man could respond, the girl interjected with a harsh, "No."_

_ The adults exchanged looks. The man started to speak, but she focused on the woman. _

_ Her jaw tightened. "No."_

_ The woman looked unimpressed, much to Her irritation. _

_She gritted Her teeth. "Oji-san is…fine. I don't know the boy. Don't know him. Don't like him."_

_ "Contradiction," pointed out the woman. "You can't dislike someone when you haven't even met them, pup."_

_ She gave the woman a flat stare. "Aunt Kira. Aunt Lena."_

_ The woman paused, then slowly nodded. "I see your point."_

_ "But," drawled the man even as he glanced at the woman with a bemused look. "It's always good to make new friends. Give Takehiko-Ojisan's son a chance, pup. While the grown-ups talk, you two could go pla—"_

_ "No."_

_ There was a long pause. _

_When she glanced up, the girl flushed at the expression on their faces. Dropping her gaze, her hands curled around the fabric of her skirt. She sensed more than saw them sit down on either side of her._

_ A cookie entered her range of vision, and she peeked through her bangs. The man smiled encouragingly, and even the woman didn't object to the obvious bribe. She snatched the treat before either adult could take it back. The girl took a large bite and chewed. The adults waited patiently for her to speak._

_ The girl spoke without looking up. "T-the other kids at the park think I'm weird. They called me a sand monster, because I don't let them in the sandbox. But they keep kicking down my stuff when I do let them in! They just want to dig holes or eat sand. And one boy even went pee-pee!"_

_ "Takehiko's son won't be like that," assured the man. The woman was carefully looking away with a funny expression on her face. _

_ The girl stared at the man unconvinced. Before the man could explain, they heard a knock on the door. _

_ "Let's see if you're right." The woman helped her stand up and smooth down any dress creases. "You might not like Takehiko-Ojisan's son—"_

_ "But you might," piped up the man._

_ "—but you shouldn't be mean to him," said the woman without missing a beat. "Give him a chance, yes?"_

_ She frowned. "If I'm nice, then can I have cookies before dinner?"_

_ The woman crossed her arms. "Let's see how lunch goes."_

_ Disgruntled at the lack of cookie certainty, the girl gave a grudging nod. She looked at the man. "Papa, what's his name?"_

_ The man smiled. "His name's—" _

_**remember**__Whowasit__**remember**__whathappened__**remeber**__whowhatwhyhowl__**remember**_

**Sawada Household, Namimori**

For the first time in years, Nana woke up without any children jumping on her bed or knocking on her door. Bleary-eyed, she stared up at the ceiling. She wondered why she felt like something was missing. Any remnants of last night's dream quickly evaporated as she gradually grew alert. Nana glanced at the clock and winced. It was far past the time that she was supposed to take a pill. She was out of bed and halfway to the bathroom when a sudden thought made her pause mid-step.

Did she have to take a pill?

Tsuna's study-sessions were extended. The younger kids were with him. Bianchi and Reborn were watching them all. Today wasn't even Iemitsu's weekly call.

Maybe, just maybe, she could go a day without the medication?

Nana bit her lip and took a deep breath. She slowly returned to the bed and sat down, letting her body sink into the mattress. She grasped her hands together as she thought. It's been five—no six days, since she was left alone. The first three days were bad, admitted Nana internally. She cleaned the entire house from top to bottom several times. Afterwards, she restocked the children's favorite snacks. Nana even had time to restock Iemitsu's favorite drinks just in case he decided to do a sudden visit. She also managed to knit five sweaters for Reborn and the children, a pair of mittens for Tsuna, and a scarf for Bianchi. To not leave out Tsuna's other friends, she baked cookies, brownies, blondies, and even a couple chocolate cakes. But no one had come by, so the treats were just steadily becoming a pile…

She couldn't even deliver the treats to Tsuna's friends' homes because Tsuna never told her their addresses. Well, Nana corrected herself, she did know where Takeshi lived. Unfortunately, she promised Iemitsu that she wouldn't go to _TakeSushi_ without him or Tsuna. Nana's brow furrowed. She didn't understand her husband's request even though it's been years since he wanted her promise. Iemitsu seemed to like the sushi just fine, and he used to let her go by herself. She wasn't sure what caused the 180-degree turn, but she remembered that it was during their newlywed period; after they moved to Namimori but before she became pregnant with Tsuna.

If it was anyone else, then Nana might have considered it to be jealousy. But Iemitsu wasn't like most husbands. He was above such pettiness. Besides, the owner of that newly opened sushi restaurant was married. In any case, there wasn't any harm in saying yes, and Iemitsu asked her to do so few things throughout their marriage. Her husband did so much for her and their little family…how could she say no to such a minor request?

Nana shook her head and stood up. She would take the extra treats to Grandma Honda. There were always grandchildren in Grandma Honda's house. But she had to hurry, otherwise she would interrupt nap time. Grandma Honda might even take the children out for a walk, and then she would never be able to catch her in time.

She quickly dressed and packed the treats. In her rush to leave, it never occurred to Nana that she didn't consume any orange-colored pills that day.

**Grandma Honda's House, Namimori **

Nana pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. She took a moment to admire the row of ceramic animals sitting outside the house.

"How cute," observed Nana aloud. "It's the Zodiac Animals."

"An old friend gave it to me as a wedding gift," said an amused elderly woman's voice. Nana turned around and bowed towards the elder, who looked at her with kind brown eyes. "Why don't you come in and put down those goodies, Sawada-san? I've just made a fresh pot of tea."

The elder's house was a traditional Japanese house with _fusuma_, _rōka, _and _shoji. _After Nana put down the basket of baked goods, her body naturally settled itself into seiza. The older woman brought in two teacups and a clay pot of tea. Nana squashed the instinct to offer the older woman her help; if Grandma Honda needed help, then she had no qualms about informing others. Nana remembered when Grandma Honda told her not unkindly that she was old, not inept.

Grandma Honda was a short woman, shorter than even Nana herself with a stoop back. Her hair was completely white and usually tied back in a bun with a neat hair tie. She wore her usual dark green haori over a sweater and grey pants. Nana suspected that the haori was a cherished item from her husband, considering the masculine cut and Grandma Honda's frequent use. Considering how Grandma Honda had never asked in-depth questions about Iemitsu's absence, Nana felt it would be disrespectful to bring up Grandpa Honda who has been away helping another relative for several years now. The older woman casually poured tea for herself and Nana, before sitting down on the other side of the table.

They made small talk. Nana felt something in her stomach ease at the causal topics. As much as she loved the children, it was nice to talk to an adult who didn't care about her very busy husband nor Tsuna's marks.

Unknown to her, Grandma Honda was trying to discover why Nana Sawada came for a visit out of the blue. Sawada-san was an unusual entity that stirred up her curiosity. Most thought she was becoming slow in her old age, but Grandma Honda had a sixth sense for things that were different from how they appeared. And the woman in front of her sent the hair on the back of her neck on edge. Today more than ever, something was…different about the housewife.

"The kids aren't here today, but I'll pass along the goodies." Grandma Honda nodded at the basket of goodies. "My youngest grandchildren wanted to go to the zoo, so the older kids were roped into being their watchers for today."

"How wonderful," said Nana. "You must be so happy."

Grandma Honda smiled. "I love them, but I'm not as young as I used to be. How's you boy? Tsunayoshi, right?"

Nana's smile slightly tightened. "Tsuna is fine. He's studying with friends."

Grandma Honda nodded approvingly. "Good boy. It's about time that he started getting serious with his schoolwork. Better late than never."

"He doesn't need to get the best grades or go to the most prestigious university; I just want him to live his life to the fullest. Is that so hard to ask?" Nana sighed.

Grandma Honda said sympathetically, "These things take time, Sawada-san. He's still young, don't worry. He'll find his way."

"Things really took off when Reborn arrived," mused Nana.

"Reborn," echoed Grandma Honda. Nana blinked at the elder's strange tone. "What an unusual name. Reborn."

As Sawada-san continued to talk, Grandma Honda's mind raced. When the younger woman finally left, Grandma Honda's peaceful smile dropped. She took the house phone and carefully dialed the phone number for her eldest grandchild. A sinking feeling in her gut told her that "Reborn" was _exactly_ who she suspected.

"Lord help us all," muttered the elderly woman. "Those Italian fools better not be messing up my town. I'll have to talk to the Hibari clan too."

**Small Bookstore, Namimori  
(The underline are quotes from **_The Prince_** by Niccolò Machiavelli)**

It was a whim.

After dropping off the treats, Nana didn't want to go shopping for more groceries, cleaning supplies, alcohol, or candy. She let her feet wander, and Nana found herself standing in front of a small bookstore. Without thinking about it too deeply, the housewife crossed the threshold.

(Much, much later, she would wonder what would have happened if she had never went in.)

Nana's eyes roamed the walls with an unusual eagerness as though she was trying to take in everything at once. Unlike the much bigger and better-known store at the shopping center, this shop seemed to specialize in classics from around the world and lesser known works of literature. Of course, Nana recognized some of the more modern best sellers. But there was something different about the atmosphere in this little shop that gave Nana the impression that the owner wasn't preoccupied with sales. Perhaps it was the small size or the natural sunlight spilling into the shop. But it felt like a new world.

_No, a__** different time.**_

Nana didn't know how long she stayed in the shop, but she absently knew that she walked in far enough that her view of the exit was half blocked by an astonishing tower of books. A larger part of her didn't care, because she just wanted to read. So, she kept reading.

She would pick up a book, read the back, and deliberate before putting it back or carrying it with her to be bought. Nana turned the page as she cradled the current novel in her possession. Her other selected novels were positioned on a nearby stack.

She didn't notice anything but the words in front of her until a cool breath grazed her exposed nape. Nana froze.

"'_Men in general judge more by the sense of sight than by the sense of touch, because everyone can see but few can test by feeling. Everyone sees what you seem to be, few know what you really are; and those few do not dare take a stand against the general opinion_,'" read aloud an unfamiliar voice behind her. "I never thought I would find a Machiavelli fan here. You are…?"

Nana swallowed. "Sawada-san."

"No, no I don't think so." The man's voice dropped lower, and his presence seemed to move closer. Nana didn't dare to move her head. Every instinct screamed at her to hold still. "Let's try again, shall we? Who are you?"

"N-Nana-san," whispered the housewife as her grip on the book tightened.

"Hmm, I suppose you are." His voice returned to the previous tone. At the surface level, his voice sounded polite. But it was too polite, too carefully crafted to be casual speech. Nana forced herself to refocus, because the man wasn't done talking. "It's been a very long time since I've encountered a case like you. I wondered what you did to make someone do this to you. It's quite a selfish thing — a horrible, selfish thing — and that's coming from _me_. I suppose it would be kinder if I did something, but honestly, should I? Should I really? I've got a lot to do, and time is ticking away."

Nana's brow furrowed. "W-what are you talking about? W-who are you?"

The stranger continued as though she hadn't spoken. "On the other hand, it's not the right time for the next step. Oh, it's close, but it's not close enough. Not nearly close enough for what is necessary. I could just do what I've always done but there's something _new_ right in front of me. Oh, when was the last time I had the opportunity to do something new? Get involved in something different? Do something that will make this wretched cycle even slightly less boring? Tell me."

Nana didn't understand, so she said nothing. She flinched when a large hand landed on her neck with the fingers spread as though to emphasize how her life was in his hands. He didn't press down or squeeze tightly, but Nana could sense the potential.

She wet her lips nervously. "W-what?"

"…Ah I see. Sometimes I forget how slow it can be for others to catch up. It can be quite a curse to see so much more than others." The hand didn't leave, but somehow Nana felt the pressure lighten. "Allow me to describe a hypothetical: say you encounter a stranger and you realize that they are suffering from — let's call it a rare, unusual _affliction_ — that has long-lasting consequences for the stranger's mental and physical well-being. In fact, the current state of the stranger's condition suggests that left untreated for another year or two, the _affliction _will advance to an irreversible state. You have the power to grant the stranger an opportunity. The opportunity is not a cure; it will merely improve the stranger's odds. Perhaps with enough strength and luck, they can cure themselves. Who knows?"

Nana opened her mouth, but a finger tapped against the back of her neck; a warning to let him finish.

The man continued, "You don't have to do anything. No one expects you to nor will you necessarily gain anything from a third-party. Of course, the stranger will owe you. The stranger will be in your debt, regardless if the _affliction _is resolved or not. That's just obvious. With all the advantages given to you – except maybe morality but let's not dwell on ethics — you could involve yourself with the stranger, but should you? Would you? Tell me, your honest thoughts _Nana_."

The hand lifted from her neck, and Nana impulsively tried to turn around. Unfortunately for her, the man was faster. Two hands held her shoulders firmly, preventing her successful turn and slaying her hopes of escape. His grip wasn't too tight, and he wasn't pressing himself against her. But, Nana felt nervous about an unknown man being so close to her.

As though he read her mind, he took a step back without lifting his hands.

She forced herself to breath in and out to calm down. Chewing the inside of her check, Nana tried to think. The 'right answer' should be helping another but was it so simple? The man didn't say that the stranger will be _given _the opportunity, only that the other person had the_ power_ to grant the stranger an opportunity. What if 'helping' the stranger meant something else to the man? Or, what if he wanted more details? Wait, why was she even thinking about answering him?! Iemitsu would know what to say, what to do! Oh, if only Iemitsu was—

Her stomach made a large gurgle.

Any thoughts about Iemitsu promptly scattered due to embarrassment. Without even looking in a mirror, Nana knew her face was scarlet. To make it worse, even the man behind her chuckled!

As she fought the urge to cover her face, Nana realized that she was still holding the book. Her eyes moved desperately as she searched for an answer. Unconsciously, she chewed the inside of her cheek as she tried to think of a reply.

The man's tsked. Nana accidently bit too hard, and her tongue tasted blood. The man's second tsk was distinctly impatient.

Stressed, embarrassed, and panicked, Nana impulsively pointed at something on the page. She shut her eyes to brace herself for the strange man's reaction. To her surprise, a burst of laughter erupted near her ears. She didn't dare to even breath as the laughter gradually faded. The stranger's tone was still amused when he finally spoke.

"'…_Since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved,_'" repeated the man. "I would tip my hat off to you if I had one. Hopefully, you'll prove amusing again in our next encounter."

"W-what—" A hand closed around Nana's mouth. Nana panicked as she could _still _feel two hands on her shoulder. Did this man have a third hand?! Was there another person in the room? What the fuck was happening—

**Hotel outside Namimori**

A baby dressed with a black cloak frowned balefully at their so-called "mature" and "intelligent" teammates. As soon as their pacifier began glowing, Squalo had somehow managed to simultaneously draw his blade _and _grab Bel's arm before the younger teenager could throw his knife. Bel himself was staring over Squalo's shoulder with an increasingly wide grin on his face. Inwardly, Mammon groaned as they could sense Bel's intense curiosity. The brat was going to be even more annoying than usual, they could just tell.

A side glance revealed Lussuria giving an unusual dark glare at Levi who stood in front of the door with his umbrellas out as though to prevent any threats from leaving the room. Looking closer, Mammon noticed a dark red stain on the front of Lussuria's white dress shirt. Levi must have knocked over the wine in his haste to get up from the table.

Mammon could understand how the sudden glow from their pacifier startled the other members, but they were supposed to be VARIA-QUALITY and _think_. Obviously, there was no need to be cautious _after_ the pacifier stopped glowing. Levi's reaction wasn't a surprise, but the other three? Really? The only thing that would make the situation worse would be if Boss woke up right this second hungover _and_ hungry.

"Mammon." Squalo scowled as he aggressively used his sword to point at the baby. "Why the fuck was your pacifier glowing?"

Bel looked like he wanted to bounce over and dissect the pacifier, but at least Squalo had the good sense to keep him in place. The bloodthirsty princeling was an impulsive brat, so his unusual patience (more or less) was suspicious to say the last. Just to be safe, Mammon had Fantasma discreetly position himself for any attack.

"VOI! Mammon—"

"I don't know," interrupted Mammon. ". I'll investigate and get back to you when I have more information."

"Hey, wait a minute you need to—to have a check-up before you go off," said Lussuria hurriedly. "Who knows what that glow did to you? Better to be safe than sorry! Doctor's orders! So, let's go back up to my room. Great, I'm glad that's settled. See you there!"

Lussuria nonchalantly shouldered Levi out of the way as he left the room. Mammon used their illusions to disappear. Squalo's eye twitched but before he could call out his fellow guardians, Levi's watch beeped which caused the larger man to storm out of the room yelling something about "Xanxus-sama's favorite steaks." Squalo cursed loudly and turned his head to bark orders at Bel, however the teenager was gone.

"BRAT YOU BETTER NOT BE FOLLOWING MAMMON!"

No reply came.

Furious, Squalo stalked out of the dining room. At least, Levi was predictable. It was the others that were going to cause trouble, he could sense it. They were going to start a fucking shitstorm amidst a developing clusterfuck because there weren't many leads beyond "I-had-a-feeling" which was a by-product of some fucking AI simulation or some other flame tech shit. As good as the VARIA were, there were limits, especially when you didn't want certain old farts realizing that key members _weren't_ back in Italy with their tails between their legs as they prepared for the coming of the 'rightful heir.'

Knowing that Xanxus was bound to wake up in a bad mood, Squalo reluctantly made a few calls to get the room cleaned up and the correct order prepared for the boss. As enthusiastic as Levi often acted, Xanxus _didn't _only eat steak. Frustrated with his fellow guardians and the lack of progress in their search for Cloud, Squalo was halfway set on relieving his stress on some training dummies when the text came.

Mammon scowled as Lussuria took out his large black bag/kit to start an actual health examination. Gesturing for Mammon to take a seat, Lussuria proceeded to check their weight, height, ears, eyes, lungs, etc. When Lussuria was finally satisfied that the glow had no immediate detrimental physical effect, he put down his clipboard and declared Mammon healthy.

"Oh, don't pout," scolded Lussuria as he started packing away his tools. "You were exposed to that strange glow for a while, Mammon dear."

"It was barely minutes," deadpanned Mammon.

"A lot can happen in minutes!" Lussuria locked the kit with a large snap and returned the bag to its former place on the bedside table. "In any case, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. But I don't want you to push yourself. If anything feels strange, then I want you to call me. Or, summon me. Whichever is faster."

"Fine." Mammon started to float away, however Lussuria cried out for them to stop. They turned back and glared. "What now?"

Lussuria pouted as he crossed his arms. "You promised to help me with Nana."

"I will." Mammon started for the door again. "Despite my physical appearance, I can do more than two things at once, Luss. I'll let you know when your involvement is needed."

Lussuria arched an eyebrow but allowed the baby to leave. Once the door shut, Lussuria sat down on a nearby chair and elegantly crossed his legs. He waited.

A heartbeat passed with no interruption.

Then another.

Just as Lussuria started to wonder if he should get up, the door opened silently, and a certain blonde royal teenager was entering his infirmary with the grace of a barely controlled baby elephant.

"Hello Bel," greeted Lussuria dryly. "What a surprise. It's such an honor to have royalty in the room."

"Ushishishihsi," snickered Bel as he plopped himself over one of the chairs with his knees spread out without a care. "Bask yourself in the glow of royal blood, peasant."

Lussuria raised his eyebrows as he lowered his sunglasses an inch. "Princeling, I have been giving your health check-ups, vaccinations, and bandies to cover any and all boo-boos since you came to the Varia at the tender age of eight."

"So…?

"Don't play with me, and tell Big sis Lussuria why you came to me rather than follow Mammon."

Bel blew a raspberry in his direction.

Lussuria rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and walked over to the closet. While the teenager was being stubborn, he could finally change out of the stained shirt. Lussuria pursued his lips at his options. Between the memories of Fuck-that-Future and Boss' decision to find his Cloud, Lussuria had been forced to pack much less than what he would normally bring to a 'Find and Retrieve' mission. He knew he had _excellent _taste, but nothing really stood out to him. Or, more specifically, nothing spoke to the post-Future-memories Lussuria. The dress shirt he wore today was brand new, and now it was stained with Bordeaux wine.

Lussuria took off his shirt. He nearly punched Bel in the mouth when the teenager actually grabbed an arm and brought it closer to his face.

"You sneaky little shit," Lussuria cursed as he held back the instinctive punch. "Do you even care how close you were to getting a black eye?"

Bel ignored him and poked at the bruise on Lussuria's arm. Lussuria huffed and tapped his foot against the floor. While he could break free, Lussuria doubted the Storm would politely let it be. Worse, he'd escalate. Then they would get Squalo's attention, who would yell at them both before frogmarching them to face Xanxus. Eventually, Bel released his arm and returned to his seat. He gave Lussuria a shit eating grin as he played with a knife.

Lussuria rolled his eyes again and finished changing into a black tank top. As he debated between his regular trenchcoat or a civilian blazer, Lussuria waited for the teenager to spit out why he was still in the room.

"The prince will join you and the baby in hunting down the trash who bruised you," stated Bel casually.

"Bel, honey you have your own tasks today," replied Lussuria patiently. He gave his trenchcoat a wistful sigh, before putting on the civilian wear. It would be easier to approach Nana incognito as a civilian. "Besides, we're not hunting...well not the fun, murderous kind. In fact, I'm trying to _not_ start a fight this time."

Lussuria easily dodged the series of knives that were sent in his direction.

Undisturbed, Bel continued to smirk. "Does Squalo know?"

"Why?" asked Lussuria absently as he pulled out the knives stuck on the closet door. "If you tell him, then I'll tell him that you went around orders and snuck in that sushi restaurant you like so much. Between my _innocent—_

Bel snorted.

"—sidequest and your direct contact with TakeSushi, I doubt Squalo will focus on little ol' me."

Bel opened his mouth, but the sudden opening of the door caught both of their attention.

A furious Squalo stomped into the room and kicked the door shut with a steel toed boot Leaning back against the door with his arms crossed, the Varia's second-in-command clenched his jaw as he looked around the room. Seeing no one else there, he locked the door, pushed himself away, and took a deep breath.

Bel cackled but covered his ears with his hands.

Lussuria merely resigned himself. He discreetly opened a drawer, taking out a bottle of whisky and a glass cup. As he took a sip, he slowly counted down.

took out a _Three_

_Two_

_One_

"TRASH, STOP SETTING UP NEW PHONES! THIS IS YOUR SEVENTH PHONE IN THREE MONTHS!" Bel blew a raspberry in Squalo's direction, while Squalo retaliated with a rude gesture. A small part of Lussuria hoped that Squalo would let him leave unscathed, but that part died a quick death when Squalo turned his attention to him. "AND YOU!"

Lussuria raised his glass, wiggling his pinky as he took a sip.

Visibly straining himself to not shout Squalo demanded, "What the shady shit are you doing with Mammon, Luss? Who the fuck got close enough to bruise you _and_ still walk away? You and the brat better give me a goddamn good explanation before I drag you two to the boss!"

Despite the situation, Lussuria clicked his tongue. "Really, Squ-chan. We're right here. No need to shout."

It looked like it physically pained Squalo to stop himself from skewering them. If he wasn't in this situation because of Bel, then Lussuria would have joined in the teenager's cackles. As it was, Lussuria put away the bottle and started the coffee machine. Hopefully a nice, strong cuppa could curb Squalo's anger long enough for him to uncover the mystery behind Nana Sawada.

**Sawada Household Neighborhood, Namimori**

For a moment, Mammon wondered if staying in Namimori made the squad stupider. Perhaps, the youngsters were too relaxed in the town. Maybe, there was something with the water.

Ignoring the pressure on their cheeks as Bel continued to pull them in between his demands for the "baby to let him join in the hunt," Mammon glared at Lussuria. For his part, Lussuria coughed awkwardly as he stood next to an impatient Squalo.

Finally having enough, Mammon broke free and floated towards the two adults. They could hear Bel follow, but as long as the teenager stopped pulling on their cheeks then they could care less.

Mammon said dryly. "I thought you were sneakier than this, Luss."

Lussuria shrugged. "I didn't think our little Bel had it in him to message Squalo and convince him to eavesdrop on our conversation."

"I'm charging you extra."

"That's fair," agreed Lussuria.

"Enough," barked Squalo. He narrowed his eyes at the house. "Run by me what's going to happen."

Mammon sighed heavily but dutifully recited the plan. "Bel and I sneak into the house to investigate the target. I cloak Bel. He goes in through the back, while I teleport myself to the top floor. When we're done investigating, we meet back at the cafe."

Squalo interrupted, "Leave the Scum's room alone. Reborn probably booty-trapped it to all nine circles of hell. Luss, how do we know that we won't be caught by his spies or bugs?"

Playing along, Lussuria answered. "Tech from the R&D division will take care of the bugs; Reborn's been so busy training Tuna-sweetie that he hasn't found out about their recent breakthroughs. You and I will play lookouts at the cafe, because we'll be noticed if we linger around here."

"How long do we have to go unnoticed? Bel."

The teenager bared his teeth. "Thirty minutes."

"And what if the target comes home early?" countered Squalo.

Bel yawned. "Mammy and I hide or escape. If we get caught, then I play distraction until Mammy finishes their illusions."

Squalo asked through gritted teeth. "What kind of distraction?"

"No maiming or killing," recited Bel. He grinned. "I'll pretend to be a friend of the Scum; as one of his friends, I was just coming over to drop off my little 'sibling' for a play date."

To emphasize his point, Bel snatched Mammon from the air and pressed the baby against his chest like a toddler with his favorite comfort bear. Lussuria giggled at the imagery. Ever practical, Mammon took advantage of their proximity and proceeded to cloak Bel in an illusion that would allow the bloodthirsty teenager to blend in with the surroundings.

Squalo cleared his throat. "And if it's Scum and his team of brats?"

Mammon said boredly. "Abort at once. If they can't catch us, then we're in the clear."

Squalo nodded. He raised his wrist, so everyone could see the watch. "Ready?"

Once he saw everyone nod and moved into positions, Squalo made a decisive hand motion. Bel and Mammon launched into action. Lussuria grinned as he activated the research department's new shiny toy.

"Come on," grunted Squalo after they watched Bel and Mammon successfully enter the house. "We should get to the cafe."


End file.
